Tyrantos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Netzord }} Tyrantos is a Brute Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Burst and Chaos. Physiology Tyrantos is a large Brute Wyvern with crimson-colored scales covering its body. It's body was resembles to Glavenus, but one bony plate run along its back. Its front legs appears to be the smaller version of Zinogre only have orange-colored scales. The main feature of Tyrantos's physiology is its large lance-like tail. Its tail has originally the same color as its back plates, but it will turn fiery red when enraged. The hind legs are very muscular while its front legs can grabs things. The face is similar to Gore Magala, but has two sturdy horns on it's head. Behavior Tyrantos is aggressive Brute Wyvern that can see any monsters during in the night. It was presumably considered that Tyrantos's aggressiveness is whenever enter its territory. Cutscenes *'Location': Triassic Jungle Site 5 *'Synopsis': The hunter arrived at Site 5, the Rathalos discovers the hunter and tries to attack him/her before Tyrantos appears and tackle it. The Tyrantos used its lance-like tail on Rathalos as it dodge Tyrantos's attack, but cutting its tail. Rathalos screams in pain and flies away in terror as Tyrantos roars as it looks on the hunter, it was amused by hunter's skills. Then, the hunter became shocked and Tyrantos roars at the hunter as a hunt begins. Abilities Tyrantos charges its lance-like tail to create the energized spear, allowing it to make its tail powerful enough to attempt to kill the monster. Tyrantos can capable to shoot fireballs at will. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Tyrantos's back spikes will turn fiery crimson. Its tail will also become fiery red stripes. *Tired State: It will fail to shoot fireballs from its mouth. Its tail will also become rusted, but Tyrantos can resharpen on its mouth once recovering its strength. Mounts It has the Brute Wyvern mount, but when enraged Tyrantos could bash the hunters down. Ecology *In-Game Information **The mighty Night of the Tyrants that its very large lance will decimate foes by creating the fiery lance. If the tail become rusted, Tyrantos resharpen it like Glavenus. *Taxonomy **Order: Saurischia **Suborder: Theropoda **Superfamily: Tail Lance Wyvern **Family: Tyrantos *Habitat Range **Tyrantos inhabiting the jungle area like Triassic Jungle and Abandoned Great Woods. *Ecological Niche **Tyrantos is the serious predator that mostly eats the Herbivores. However, if the opposing predators are tries to eat the herbivores' corpses, Tyrantos will intercept the predators and get away from the other predators. *Biological Adaptations **Tyrantos's body was adapted from the volcanic mountains. Some scientists discover the scales of Tyrantos that it could be the rarest creature in the planet. Although it was the rarest monster, Tyrantos can hide with its camouflage ability to prevent the hunters or monsters to be found. Due to camouflage ability, Tyrantos can hunt the herbivores like its favorite prey, Tuunammoth and kill its prey. Tyrantos's tail become rusted if it used too much cutting, but it restores the tail's sharpness and makes it brand new again. *Behavior **Tyrantos is somewhat aggressive towards other species who disturbs its sleep or does not let other species to feed its prey. Attacks Normal Mode *Hunting Bash *Tail Whip *Hell Breath Rage Mode *Genocide Hell Breath Breakable parts / Weakness Chart *Back Wounded **Back Severed *Tail Wounded **Tail Severed *Water Equipment Carves (WIP) Notes Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster